LittleBigPlanet 3D/Story
These are the Worlds of LittleBigPlanet 3D. Wonder Hills Main Article: Wonder Hills Wonder Hill is the first area where you meet Shira Whidnsy. Characters * Shira Whidnsy * Sackboy * Roger * Norway * Marco * Num Nums Levels * Dreamtimes * Way to Wonder * Longtime Mountain * The Plot is Stolen - Cutscene Plot Sackboy journey to the Wonder Hill where he has to meets the guardian of the Book "Shira Whidnsy" in the Greatest Mountains of Wonder Hills. Once the player gets to meet Shira, she explains that the Plot Book (The Source of LittleBigPlanet's Stories) is stolen by someone, and needs Sackboy to free the Creator Curators from there fantasy to open a "Dimensional Doorway" after that, she then opens up a Rift to The Next World. Tinsel Park Main Article: Tinsel Park Tinsel Park is the second area where you meet Eugene Piper and get to fight the Havocs for the first time. Characters * Eugene Piper (Creator Curator) * Sackboy * Havocs * Wizard's Castle * Dingo the Dragon (Boss) Levels * The Next World - Cutscene * The World of Tomorrow - Overworld/Hub Level * The Tall Tally * Haunted Fears * Train Fun * The Dragon's Fire - Boss Level * The Tinsel Conspiracy - Cutscene Side-Levels * Fast Hot Hot Havoc (Time Bomb Only Level) Plot Sackboy arrived Tinsel Park (a abandoned amusement park), Sackboy walks to a mysterious person who is standing on a statue, the person wakes up and fells off the statue in front of sackboy, the mysterious person reveal himself to be Eugene Piper. Sackboy tells Eugene about the Plot Book (by changing into different Costumes since Sackboy did not talk). so Eugene tells Sackboy to get Wizard's Castle, a talking castle that answers people's questions. but it was shut down. Eugene doesn't know because his creativity has been stolen, and his world is now overrun by Havocs that are coming out of the huge portals that are appearing in the sky, Sackboy leaps into action against them, while that Eugene Piper needs Sackboy to collect Marbles to open the Castle Doors, once after getting the Marbles, Sackboy enters the Castle doors, in which he gets chased by a dragon called "Dingo", once Sackboy runs to the top of the castle, and Eugene Piper came and press the reset button on Dingo, making him harmless again, Eugene Piper realized that the Castle is unplugged, and Sackboy Plugged the Castle on, and the Castle is back to life again, but it lose a bit pieces of memory, The Castle knows the Plot Book, and remembers a Odd Witch that steal it, Eugene and Sackboy hop into the steamboat and head down there. David's Seaside Main Article: David's Seaside David's Seaside is the second area where you meet David Shellman, Pally Parrot and Junny Sausage. Characters * David Shellman * Eugene Piper * Sackboy * Pally Parrot (First Boss) * Junny Sausage (Second Boss) * Havocs Levels * Abandon Ship - Cutscene Side-Levels * TBACategory:LittleBigPlanet 3D